The Delivery Boy
by AnimatorZee
Summary: Link's simple life as a bicycle courier is thrown into chaos when an evil witch traps him in the past. Fortunately, time is on Link's side, but getting back home may not be easy...and it might not even be the best idea, either.
1. Late to School

_The farther back in history you go, the more vague and strange the tales sound. There are scarcely any records to be found, and those that exist are hard to find and even harder to decipher. But there are legends that we do remember._

_Stories tell of the Dark One who rose from the watery depths of the ocean. A monstrous, armored bird flew at his command, stealing away innocent children. He cursed the Great Sea with a terrible darkness and ominous storms. One day, a boy clothed in green set out in pursuit of the Dark One. He wielded a mysterious blade that shone with a protective light, and cast the Dark One to the bottom of the sea. The curse was lifted, and the children of the many islands safe at last._

_The boy whom had so valiantly protected the great sea became known as the Hero of Winds, and he voyaged across the waters to find a new land, which later became known as New Hyrule. Many immigrants from the islands settled in this new kingdom. But New Hyrule was not as peaceful as its new settlers had hoped._

_A mighty Demon known as Maladus laid sealed away within the land itself, his shackles taking the form of the Spirit Tracks that had been adapted for use in transportation. One day, the tracks began to gradually disappear, isolating many villages in New Hyrule from one another, and allowing the Demon King to rise to power once again. The great Tower of Spirits shattered, a dark cloud covering the kingdom. Many prayed that the Hero of Winds would rise again to protect them. But it was not the Hero of Winds who arrived._

_A boy clothed in green came once again to protect them, but the winds did not obey him. It is said that he heard the whispers of the world around him, and that he was gifted with eyes that could see the spirits of the land. With a great, armored phantom at his command, the hero confronted the Demon King and defeated him once and for all._

_Then, as with the Hero of Winds, he vanished as quickly as he had appeared._

_It has been centuries since the time of the spirits. Villages became towns, and towns became bustling cities. The dangers that existed so many ages ago have evoled into no more than tales told to children to teach them right from wrong. The spirit tracks see less and less use, reserved only for the longest of travels and the heaviest of cargo. Technology continues to grow and evolve, and society grows as well. History becomes legend, and legend becomes myth._

_But just because something is forgotten does not mean it no longer exists. And, like a moth to the flame, darkness is ever tempted by the vulnerabilities of peace..._

* * *

He'd never had very many interesting dreams, so this was a first. He was walking forward aimlessly, a cool breeze at his face. Before him was an endless forest path, riddled with dirt and fallen leaves, an inviting white light resting at the far end. Voices whispered in his ears, their words forming an ancient tongue he couldn't decipher. Their words were accompanied by a symphony of crashing waves, singing birds, and whistling winds.

The forest darkened. The whispers turned into frightened pleas. The waves and the winds and the birds fell silent, giving way to an eerie stillness. The trees began to wither away, twisting into malevolent shapes. Thick, black vines grew from the depths of the forest, and the light began to shrink away, slowly being overtaken by an encroaching dark cloud that filled the forest. The frightened pleas grew louder, into screams of terror.

He found himself running, chasing the light as it threatened to fade away. His legs quickly became heavy from exhaustion, his lungs screaming for rest, his very blood begging for a moment's reprieve from the mad dash to the end of the path. But still, he pressed on. He _had_ to reach that light. He _had_ to.

But it was too late. The dark vines latched a hold of his ankle. He screamed in pain as the thorns impaled his skin, but with a single jerk he tore his leg free and pressed on, absently hoping that the plant wasn't poisonous. The darkness was becoming harder and harder to evade, and his body was giving out. Finally, he could run no more, and he collapsed onto the ground. The vines took hold of his legs, pulling him back down along the path. Behind him, a formless dark cloud awaited, ready to swallow him whole. His senses were overcome by darkened hues of red and orange. The screaming darkness grew louder, joined by tormented shouts of agony, mad laughter, the roar of savage beasts, and...electronic buzzers?

Link's eyes snapped open, greeted with the bright red LEDs of his alarm clock alerting him that he should have been awake fifteen minutes ago. With a startled yelp, he leaped out of bed, briefly becoming entangled in his blankets and falling clumsily to the floor. Shaking off the fall, he hastily pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before slipping into his favorite green hoodie and hurrying downstairs to the kitchen, grabbing his backpack on the way out.

There was a plate of sausage and toast waiting for him on the table, alongside a glass of orange juice. His grandmother had already left breakfast out for him, and likely at this point it had all gone cold. Link gulped down the orange juice and downed the sausage as quickly as he could before stuffing the toast in his mouth and racing out the door. His bike was waiting for him next to the garage; he was on it and off down the road in moments. Perfect, out the door in record time. As long as traffic wasn't awful, he'd have few to no issues getting to school on time. Given where he lived, that wasn't going to be too much of a problem.

The neighborhood Link lived in was a pleasant and quiet one. The houses were all relatively well-cared for, and the streets rarely had much activity aside from the morning rush to get to work or school. Many people in Link's neighborhood opted to walk to where they needed to be, although many also had automobiles. Smaller families like Link's opted for bicycles instead, although Link's was more than just transportation; he also used it for his after-school job as a courier. Either way, Faron was a rather nice place to live, and virtually every corner one happened upon was peaceful and inviting. All except for one, that is.

At the edge of the neighborhood was an enormous mansion, its age evident by the peeling lavender paint and the heavy black shingles on the roof. The dead lawn and the long cobblestone pathway was covered in dead leaves, fallen from the trees dotting the lawn. Next to the front gate was and an old, dirty sign holding a once brilliant brass plate reading "Sheikah Manor". Link always stopped to give it a look whenever he passed. He could never quite put a finger on it, but something about the mansion not only grabbed his curiosity, but also set him on edge.

It was as though the cheery atmosphere of the rest of town just shrank away whenever one came close to it. It was only made more eerie that no one seemed to live there, and evidently hadn't for many years. The place had many urban legends surrounding it, and it was common for rebellious youths to challenge one another to go inside. Typically, they wouldn't stay for more than a minute or two. It made Link wonder what was inside. Sometimes, he could swear he'd hear voices coming from within...

The sound of a passing car jolted Link back to his thoughts, and he took off down the road again. He was cutting it close today. No doubt his Grandmother would give him a talking-to when he returned home that evening after he'd done his courier rounds. He could at least hope that he didn't have any grueling deliveries to make after class. The day was already off to a rough start.

"Hey, Link!"

And it was about to get rougher.

There was barely had any time to turn around when a convertible zoomed past him on the road. A familiar face, donning a confident (and very irritating) smirk and upright red hair, stared back at him. "See you in class, delivery boy! Try not to be late again!"

Link glared back but offered no verbal response. It was widely known that Groose got on his last nerve and the two were more than rivals. Still, he had better things to be spending his energy on than the redhead's pestering...although the temptation to give the bully a taste of his own medicine had crossed his mind more than once.

At the end of the road, Link rounded a corner and sped into his school's rear parking lot. He chained up his bicycle and raced into the school building, bursting through the doors and speeding down the hallway towards his homeroom. He was just about to enter the classroom when he was met with an owlish face, belonging to a tall and stocky man wearing a brown tweed jacket and a matching cap. Behind the man, Link could see Groose and his two cronies snickering at him.

"You're cutting it close again, Link," the man said.

Link cringed in defeat. "Sorry, Professor Gaebora..."

Professor Gaebora sighed. "If you keep this up, I'm going to have to contact your grandmother. Now, have a seat. We have some important announcements to cover today before class begins, so don't make me waste my time with repeating our late policy."

Link sighed, trudging toward his desk and slumping into it unceremoniously. This was going to be a long day.


	2. From The City

While Professor Gaebora was busy writing on the board, a paper airplane glided across the room and hit Link square in the side of his head. Tiredly, he picked it up off the floor and glared in the direction it came from. Groose and his cronies were snickering at him from the far side of the classroom. Rolling his eyes, Link crumpled up the projectile and shoved it in the front pocket of his backpack. He could entertain them later. Right now, he had notes to go over.

Link's handwriting was notoriously messy, but by some miracle it was still readable. The previous day's notes were a little scattered across the page, as Link cared more to get things on paper at all rather than putting it properly on a line. He ran his fingers through his bangs and stared blankly at the chicken scratch before him.

spirit tower catastrophe: spirit tracks vanished, tower shattered, princess of royal family and chancellor went missing. unknown knight recruit reportedly aided in restoring tracks, according to princess upon return.

spirit tracks fell out of use after invention of modern automobile. no longer used as passenger carriers unless for long distance travel. old traditions still upheld: engineers still royally certified, entry to tower of spirits still forbidden by unauthorized engineers-

Another paper airplane prodded Link's head. He shot an annoyed glare to Groose, whom was too busy being amused to notice that Professor Gaebora had ceased writing notes on the board to stand behind him with folded arms and a stern glare. Link turned his attention back to his notes, tuning out the scolding that Gaebora was dishing out in favor of doing some more reading.

Most of the remainders of his notes were a bit difficult to make out, but he understood the gist of them. Something about a sacred flute and a bow (who even used bows anymore?), pearls, ancient legends, and even pirates (there was a note next to it stating 1st queen = tetra). History wasn't exactly Link's strong subject, and his disorganization didn't do him many favors, but his notes were discernible this time, at least.

There was a quiet knock at the door and Professor Gaebora abandoned his scolding to attend to it. Link glanced up, catching the principal's voice speaking in a hushed tone. Link couldn't make out what they were saying, although when he leaned forward a bit, he caught a glance of someone standing just out of view. Professor Gaebora eventually nodded, motioning them to enter. "Come on in, then. You're just in time."

In walked a girl about Link's age, wearing a long, maroon dress and a white shawl. Some of her golden-blonde hair was tied back, with two sections of it hanging down in front of her shoulders. As she walked in, her blue eyes scanned the room nervously, eventually landing on Link and lingering for a moment before returning to the teacher. Her hands absently tugged at a pair of fingerless white gloves she was wearing.

"We have a new student today, class," Gaebora said. "Young lady, would you like to introduce yourself?"

The girl nodded. "My name is Zelda. I just moved here from the Castle Town neighborhood..."

The classroom immediately erupted into whispers. Castle Town neighborhood wasn't too far away, but it was far enough to be considered a different district, requiring transit all the way across Lanayru River just to get there. To top it off, it was a relatively rich neighborhood and a bustling metropolis to boot. A lot of people in Castle Town had a reputation for looking down on the suburban and country folks in Faron as well. Link's classmates expressed both curiosity and surprise; why would a city kid move all the way out here? Their mutterings drowned out anything else Zelda had to say.

"Class, that's enough!" Professor Gaebora bellowed. He turned to Zelda, his tone quieting. "Young Lady, please have a seat. We will be starting class shortly."

Zelda nodded quietly, making her way down the aisle. Groose slicked back his hair and gave her a sly grin, only to be ignored as Zelda continued to the back of the classroom and sat behind Link (much to Groose's dismay). It took a lot of effort for Link not to turn around and stare, but he managed to pull it off and remain focused forward.

Gaebora cleared his throat. "Now then, I expect you all to treat your new classmate with as much politeness and maturity as we come to expect from you all in this school. Anyone caught harassing the young lady will immediately be sent to the principal's office and will be punished accordingly. That goes double for you, Groose."

Link heard Groose swear under his breath.

"Now then. Pull out your textbooks, open then to chapter twenty-five. Please be ready to take notes."

* * *

Lunch found Link sitting at his usual place in the commons, near one of the brick benches wedged between the pillar supports. He'd already downed the sandwich he made that morning and was busy scribbling away at his homework thus far. Malon had a different lunch period this year, so he had hardly anyone to talk to at lunch. Instead, he opted to go ahead and get his homework done. Oftentimes, he ended up doodling on the sides of his notebook more than he'd actually get his work done, but today he seemed to have a good enough pace going. At this rate, he'd be done long before lunch was over, and perhaps he'd have time to indulge in other things.

"Um...excuse me..."

Link glanced up, immediately met with the sight of a familiar new face. Zelda was offering him a calm, friendly smile, although her eyes conveyed a sense of anxiety. Link offered a lopsided grin of his own. "Yeah?" He asked.

"You're Link, right?" She said. "We're in history class together."

"Yeah," Link replied, folding his notebook up and placing it aside. "You moved in from Castle Town, right?"

Zelda hesitated. "Something like that," she replied. "I'm only here for the rest of this year, then I might be moving back. It depends on how things go, really; it's kind of a long story. Do you mind if I eat lunch with you?"

This was a first. Link wasn't necessarily an unpopular kid by any means, but he wasn't exactly a sought-after guy, either. Granted, he was perfectly content doing his own thing, so having someone seek him out to spend lunch with him was relatively new, but by no means unwelcome. Link nodded, scooting aside to make room for Zelda. "Sure thing."

"Thanks!" Zelda wasted no time in sitting down next to him. "I was worried a lot of the kids in Faron wouldn't be too friendly to a city girl like me, but you seem very nice."

"It's not every day we get a new kid," Link replied, shrugging. "Not every day they come all the way from the city, either."

Zelda reached for her backpack, pulling out a small tin lunchbox. "It's a lot quieter here than in the city," she stated. "It's a little strange, but so far I really like it. I wouldn't mind staying here a little longer than I need to."

Link grinned. The peacefulness of Faron was one of his favorite things about it. His courier routes tended to be a bit rough on occasion, even for running between suburban areas, but it was nice that he didn't have the utter chaos that the cities had. He wouldn't mind visiting the city at some point, of course, but Faron was where his heart was.

"How come you're sitting all alone, anyway?" Zelda asked, frowning. "Don't you have any other friends here at school that could sit with you?"

"Not really. The ones I do have are in the other lunch period."

This didn't bother Link at all, but Zelda didn't seem to agree with this notion. "Well," she began, "If you don't mind, I'd like to sit with you at lunch. At least for this week."

Link looked up, surprised. "Huh? Me?"

"If you're okay with it, that is..." Zelda shifted in her seat. "You seem a lot nicer than most other people around here I've met so far. Everyone just keeps wanting to buddy up with me just because I'm a city girl. And that guy with the red hair keeps stalking me everywhere..."

"You mean Groose?"

"Is that Groose? Malon warned me about him. There's a boy like that in my old school, actually..."

It became clear quickly that Zelda was a bit of a talker. Although not obnoxiously chatty, she obviously had a lot to say, and hardly anyone to say it to until now. It was a wonder she ever got to eat the sandwich and fruit she had packed. Before long, both Link and Zelda were caught up in stories of the times Groose had bullied Link in the past over a number of things, even as trivial as a spilled bottle of orange juice. Zelda shared some stories of the city: how busy it was, the rich neighborhoods there, the melting pot of cultures that convened in the shopping district... It was a pleasant conversation overall, but after some time, Link began to notice that Zelda was looking incredibly worried.

Link leaned forward. "You okay, Zelda?"

Zelda nodded. "I'm fine," she said. "It's just...Faron is a lot to take in. It's supposed to be safer and quieter here than in Castle Town, but even here everything is just..."

Safer? Something was clearly bothering her. Comments aside, the way her words trailed off, the way her shoulders sagged and her eyes drifted downward...something had to be up. "I'm sure you'll get used to it," Link said, hoping to reassure her. "Faron's a pretty nice neighborhood. It's pretty rare that we ever have any trouble here, and whenever we do it's usually not that big a deal."

"I hope you're right."

No doubt about it; there was definitely something bothering Zelda. Link offered a reassuring grin. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll like it here. It's not quite as busy as the city, but there's still a lot of stuff to do.

There was a moment's hesitation, and Zelda finally cracked a smile, and the two exchanged brief glances. She reached for Link's hand, opening her mouth to say something, but then gasped and pulled away. "What..."

"Er..." That wasn't the reaction he had expected. Link reached forward again. "Are you okay...?"

Zelda pulled away again, grasping her left hand. "I-It's nothing," she said. "I...I need to get going, alright? I'm sorry. Thanks for letting me eat lunch with you. I'll see you around."

Before Link could say a word, Zelda was already up and hurrying out of the commons. The crowd seemed to give her hardly more than a passing glance, but Link's eyes were glued to the doors she had raced through. What would make someone take off like that? What was she so worried about? Was it something he said?

The five-minute warning bell sounded off, signalling the end of lunch break. With a dejected sigh, Link picked up his bags and made his way towards the hall. As he rounded the corner, however, he was met with Groose's angry glare. He stumbled back a step or two. He groaned. "Oh, no..."

Groose laughed. "Well, well, well, if it ain't Lazy Lefty, the delivery boy! You hittin' it off with the city girl already?"

"We were just eating lunch, Groose," Link said flatly.

"That so?" Groose replied, quirking an eyebrow. "You call having long conversations and lovey-dovey looks 'just eating lunch'?"

Link rolled his eyes. "Okay, eating lunch and talking. Is there anything wrong with that?"

Quite abruptly, Groose grabbed Link by the shirt collar and dragged him uncomfortably close, glaring at him. "Listen here, Lefty," he snarled. "You better not get any ideas. The new girl's mine, and there ain't nothin' you can do about it, so you better not go around tryin' anything stupid, got it?"

"The thought never crossed my mind," Link groaned. "Now can you please let me go so I can get to class?"

* * *

Link couldn't find any trace of Zelda after class ended, and his other friends had already long since left. He'd finished his homework during the few spare moments he had between classes and was ready to get on with any deliveries he needed to be doing that evening. Unfortunately for him, his bike had both of its tires slashed, and a crude note left behind from Groose warning him not to get close to Zelda. Link groaned and dug through his pouch. He had enough rupees to cover the damage this time, but if it happened again he'd be out of the job until next week's wages came in.

As if on cue, Link's cell phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out, reading the message with dismay.

Link! We've got an important order for you to fill tonight. Make your way here ASAP. I'll fill you in when you get here.

He couldn't help but smile. Proper grammar and spelling could only be Fado. While not the head honcho of Link's workplace, Fado helped things run smoothly for the most part. He'd been off the job for a few weeks due to a sprained ankle, but had become so good at organizing things that Malon's father let him keep that job. It ended up boosting the courier center's business noticeably. Fado was several years out of school, but was still one of Link's closer friends. Link hastily typed a reply.

on my way. gotta run by the shop first. be there soon, ok?

Without bothering to wait for a reply, Link unchained his bike and headed down the road on foot, dragging his bike alongside him.

The sidewalks and roads were as busy as they normally would be on a typical Faron afternoon: lively, but far from hectic. Most kids would head home after school, although some opted to head to the shopping district for either work or leisurely time. Link's afternoons were usually dominated by courier work if he wasn't tending to things at home or just lazily riding around town. Today, however, seemed like it held no time for leisure. After Link's bike was repaired, he had work to do. Knowing his job, he wouldn't be home until well after suppertime. He hoped his grandmother would save him some soup.

At the edge of the shopping district sat a small bicycle store known as Linebeck's. It was one Link frequented out of necessity more than anything. Linebeck, the shop's namesake, was a talented salesman, but a tricky individual to deal with. He was known for being stubborn and persistent in attempting to upsell people if he saw even the slightest opportunity. Link pushed the door open, wheeling his bike in and parking it near the maintenance area in the back before scanning the store for its owner. Oddly enough, there was no sign of him. Must be in the back tending to something, Link noted, wandering around. He eventually happened upon the sales displays for some of the new and popular bikes. Link planned to upgrade one day, but for now his old bike was plenty for him, and had lasted him years.

On the central stand stood a sturdy, slim bicycle with a fresh set of tires and a sparkling-clean sheen. The frame was a bright crimson dipped with white near the wheels and handlebars; it was a sight prettier than Link's old bike.

"She's a beauty, isn't she?"

The voice startled him, but Link hardly moved beyond a flinch. Next to him stood a tall man with long brown hair and a suspiciously small mustache. The man had a sly grin on his face and a confident twinkle in his eye. Link shifted uncomfortably. "Sneaky as ever, huh Linebeck?" he commented.

Linebeck grinned proudly, ingoring Link's remark. "You've got good taste there, son. The Loftwheel's one of our most popular models. She's got tubeless wheels, a durable frame, and she even comes with reflectors and a complimentary set of sidebags. And it's only three thousand rupees."

Link did a double take. Three thousand rupees? Was this guy insane?

"But she's on sale today, soooo I can give her to ya for twenty-nine hundred."

Link groaned. Linebeck wasn't exactly known for his generosity. "I'm not here for a new bike," he grumbled, motioning towards where he had parked his own bike earlier. "I'm just here to get the flats fixed on my old one. Again."

Linebeck's proud smile vanished in an instant. "What, you're still riding that old Epona? That thing's due to fall apart any day now, kid. Come on, at least let me get you the ol' Red Lion."

"I'm not getting paid until next week," Link replied, doing his best to keep his nerves calm, "And I need a functional bike until then."

Linebeck frowned in disappointment. "Very well, but it'll cost you seventeen rupees for the labor and the new tube."

Link tossed him a red rupee from his pocket. "Fine by me. I'll be back in ten."

While the shopkeeper got to work, Link stepped outside and checked his text messages again. He'd received another message from Fado:

Alright, but make sure you're here before it gets too late. This is important, not to mention time-sensitive.

Time sensitive? Link quirked an eyebrow. Was he delivering perishables or something? Either way, if it was on a time crunch, why hadn't Fado sent someone already? Then again, he didn't seem too desperate, so perhaps it wasn't on as strict a time limit as Link thought. Still, something still came across as rather odd. There were others running shifts tonight; why was Fado so intent on reaching him?

Stuffing his phone back in his pocket, Link began to wander the sidewalks for a while. Linebeck was usually pretty quick when it came to repairs, but standing still for a full ten minutes would get boring fast. There was a small grocery store nearby that he could loiter near, but he typically preferred to walk along the paths in the nearby park. For only ten minutes of walking it did the job well enough, and usually it wasn't too crowded.

Upon making his way down the path, Link felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. With a quiet sigh, he pulled it out; it seemed his leisurely time would have to wait. "'llo?"

"Hey, Link!" A cheerful female voice replied. It wasn't Zelda, but rather another girl Link knew; and a familiar one at that. "It's me! I kept looking for you after class, but you were already gone!"

"Sorry about that, Malon. I've got a shift tonight, remember?"

"Oooh, right! I totally forgot, sorry about that! I have this evening off so I can get stuff done for Dad, I guess it slipped my mind..."

Link couldn't help but grin. Malon was a childhood friend of his, even though they lived in completely different neighborhoods. They eventually took up the same job together at her father's bike courier service, and were the two fastest couriers there. Still, Malon had family obligations, so others had to cover for her from time to time. Usually it would be Link, since he was the only one that could match her speed.

"Anyway, I was gonna ask if you could cover for me if you're not too busy tonight. Dad wants the others to cover for me, but honestly I'd rather ask you since you're faster."

"No can do," Link replied. "Fado's got a special errand for me once my bike's fixed up."

"Your bike...?" It took mere moments for Malon to put the pieces together, and a loud groan of frustration could be heard over the phone's speaker. "Let me guess. Groose?"

As usual, nothing got past Malon. Sometimes Link swore she had long-distance mind reading powers. "Yeah. He got upset because the new girl came to eat lunch with me."

"The new girl? You mean Zelda?"

"Yeah. I've got history class with her."

Malon let out an excited gasp. "No way! I've got her back-to-back in literature and math. She's really nice and she talks a lot, but whenever I try to ask why her family moved she gets all quiet and fidgety and keeps changing the subject."

Link felt a wave of partial relief wash over him. Maybe it wasn't something he said, after all. Granted, he still felt a bit bad for what happened, but at least it wasn't as bad as he thought. "She was that way with me, too."

"I guess it's something she's not comfortable talking about right now. People move all the time, and it's not always for the most glamorous reasons. She's still pretty nice, but she always looks so tense and nervous. I invited her over to hang out this weekend. I figured, you know... Maybe helping her get acquainted with the neighborhood could help her relax a bit."

"What'd she say?"

"She's gotta ask permission first or something." A sigh. "But at least she didn't say no. Maybe next week I can talk to her a bit more and see if I can get her to open up a bit. If she does say yes, though, you wanna come with?"

"Only if I'm free," Link replied. "I've got a special delivery tonight and I dunno if your dad needs me on Monday or not yet."

There was a pause on the other line. "Special delivery?" Malon echoed. "What for?"

"Dunno. Fado just said he had a time-sensitive delivery for me to do this evening. I'm heading there once my bike is fixed."

"That's strange... If it were time-sensitive, why would he wait for you instead of assigning someone else to get it done on time?"

"Beats me," Link said, leaning against a tree. "But he said it was important. Once Linebeck's done fixing up my bike, I'll be off."

"Alright, I won't be keeping you, then. I've still gotta pick up a few things for Dad. Want me to run by your place and let your grandma know what's going on in case you run late?"

Link smiled. Malon was as chatty as she was thoughtful. He sometimes wondered when she ever did anything for herself. "That'd be great; thanks. If she makes any soup, tell her to save me some, okay?"

"Sure thing! See you later!"

Link hung up and shoved his phone in his pocket, staring at the sky. Clouds were rolling in rather quickly, and the gentle breeze was picking up into a formidable gust. Link pulled up his hood and hurried back down the path toward Linebeck's, his thoughts swarming. Upon arriving at the shop, he found Linebeck waiting for him at the front door with his bike. Link hurried off before Linebeck could pull off any last-minute sales tactics on him and sped down the road, the wind howling quietly and the clouds thundering in protest. It wasn't an opportune time for a storm to roll in, but Link had a job to do, and rain or shine, he was going to do it.

As he sped down the street, though, Link could have sworn he felt someone was watching him...


	3. Sheikah Manor

By the time Link reached the office, the clouds had already filled the sky and the wind was howling threateningly. It was by no means a full-on storm, but it wasn't very welcoming weather, either. He wheeled his bike into the front lobby, tossing his helmet onto the seat and jogging into Fado's office just around the corner.

Fado was hard at work as usual, with a computer to one side of him and a mountain of papers on the other. The moment Link walked in, his head snapped up in attention, and his tense expression immediately faded into relief. "There you are!" He said. "What took you so long?!"

"Groose," Link groaned, holding up the recepit from Linebeck's.

Fado sighed. "Figured that's why you were running by the store. You really need to get some tubeless wheels or something."

"If I did that, I couldn't take all the shortcuts on the backroads." Link shrugged. "And Linebeck's gotta keep those tire-changing skills sharp somehow."

Both of them shared a laugh, and Fado shook his head in amusement. "That old man would sell a butter knife to a butcher if he got the chance."

Grinning, Link pulled up a chair and unscrewed the top of his water bottle. "So, what's this 'important order' you've got for me?"

Fado reached for a few slips of paper next to his phone. "You've got a time-sensitive package delivery tonight, Link. And it doesn't sound like the usual one, either: they're waiting for you at Sheikah Manor."

Link felt his stomach sink all the way to his feet in dread. "You can't be serious…" he groaned. He passed by that creepy house every morning on his way to school and he'd hoped that would be the most contact he ever had with it.

"There's more," Fado continued, looking at the notes he'd pulled out. "They said that you'll be carrying 'precious cargo'. They stressed the fact that the package was very fragile and very important, so I wouldn't be surprised if you were carrying some sorta antique. If it is, I'm guessing your backroad shortcuts are a no-go this time."

"Sounds fun," Link grumbled. "Fragile package from a creepy house. But where'm I supposed to take it to?"

"You're going to love this: they want you to personally deliver it to Hyrule Historia."

Link nearly choked on his water, and exploded into a coughing fit for several long seconds. "WHAT?!"

"Yep. By midnight."

"Are they nuts?! The museum's all the way in Castle Town neighborhood! It'll take me almost all night to bike there, and that's if traffic isn't terrible!"

"I know," Fado replied, placing the notes on his desk and crossing his arms, leaning back in his chair. "I'm confused, too. Still, they asked for youby name. They're paying twice the usual amount, too. Pretty hard to argue with that…"

"Why can't people just deliver this via train?" Link grumbled.

Fado rolled his eyes. "Come on, Link. People only ever use trains or trucks for the really big loads or long-distance deliveries these days. Anything smaller gets regulated to people like Malon and you. Besides, it's time-sensitive and probably short notice, and anything like that isn't going to wait around for a train schedule."

Link groaned in protest, but Fado still had a point. Even with automobiles and trains present, inter-city and short-notice deliveries were typically done by bicycle.

His thoughts were interrupted when he found his helmet shoved onto his head and a few scribbled-down notes pushed in front of him. "Well, hop to it," Fado said. "Clock's ticking, and you don't wanna disappoint your client."

"Hang on," Link interjected, picking up the notes and stuffing them into his pocket. "Could you at least tell me who sent this order? If I'm going to be delivering something from the creepiest house in Faron all the way to a history museum on the other end of the tri-city area, I'd at least like to know who's putting me up to it."

Fado paused a moment, then shrugged. "Honestly? I've got no idea. It's not one of our usuals, and it was hard to make out the voice. I never even got their name, either."

"At least this'll be interesting," Link commented, tossing his backpack into the corner in favor of slipping on his messenger bag. "Hopefully I can get this done before midnight without any issues."

"I'd like to see you get it done before that storm gets worse," Fado added, his face etched with concern. "Be careful, Link. It's not just the stingy client I'm worried about this time."

* * *

The storm howled angrily. There was thunder and lightning, but still no threat beyond the fierce winds that blew and the dark clouds overhead. Link had never experienced a storm quite this bad before; this was a first for him. Just his luck as well, to have a storm happen during a time-sensitive delivery from the creepiest house in Faron, all the way to the museum in Castle Town. Even if the rate was more than the usual amount, he desperately hoped he'd get tipped for this. This was more than just crazy, if the storm got worse it would be downright dangerous.

The moment Link approached Sheikah Manor, the storm seemed to give way to the eerie stillness and quiet that always hung over it. At first, Link thought it was his mind playing tricks on him, that this was because he was so intimidated by the old mansion that the very existence of the storm seemed to be drowned out by fear alone. But when he glanced around, he realized he wasn't imagining things after all. The storm raged on in the neighborhood, but it didn't seem to affect the manor at all. It was as though an invisible bubble hung around the manor, protecting it from the ominous weather.

Link chained his bike loosely to the fence and edged his way through the gate, making his way down the cobblestone path. The dead leaves crunched under his feet, and the ground itself felt a little loose and unstable. When Link finally made it to the front door, he reached up with his fist, swallowed nervously, and knocked loudly. "Delivery service!" He called.

There was no answer.

He knocked again. Still nothing. For someone who needed an urgent delivery, they didn't seem to be in any hurry to answer the door. Unless...

One more knock and a call, but still nothing. This time, however, the door gave way, and creaked open a little bit. Link reached for the handle but then hesitated. Going inside uninvited wasn't exactly the best idea, but the door had been left unlocked, and no one was answering. Surely they wouldn't mind if he only stayed in the foyer, right? After all, they were expecting him, weren't they? He'd done this before for a few elderly customers, but they had at least let him know beforehand. Perhaps this was the same case, but they forgot to leave a note. At least, that's what Link desperately hoped the case was. The swarm of ghost stories rising in his head weren't doing his confidence, let alone his rationality, many favors.

After a moment's consideration, he realized that he didn't seem to have any other options, at least not if he wanted to get this done on time. Link pushed open the door. It groaned in protest, opening up to a long hallway, and he cautiously stepped inside.

The manor was dark; the only lighting came in through windows and a few cracks in the walls. The wallpaper - once a beautiful purple and red - was peeling off the walls. The floorboards were a dark brown hue, whether it was originally that way or it had darkened due to age and rot was a question Link wasn't sure he wanted the answer to. The stairwell down the hallway spiraled upward, lined with elegant iron railings. There were some pieces of furniture scattered around as well, most of which looked appropriate enough for a mansion, even one in Faron. Still, some of them were draped in dirty-white sheets, while others had been broken, smashed, or otherwise destroyed. Bits of the wall had taken a beating as well; Link wondered if this was the work of vandals or if some violent encounter had happened here long ago.

"Hello?" Link called out. His voice echoed across the halls and the stairwell. He shuddered; this house was too eerily quiet. Was this some sort of elaborate joke? Or could whoever sent for him be hiding? Or...dead?

Link shook the thought from his mind. Now was not the time to be imagining such things. He had a job to do, and creepy house or no, he was going to do it. He cleared his throat uneasily. "I-I'm from Lon Lon Delivery Service. I understand that you have a time-sensitive request?"

Still there was no answer, other than the house creaking a little bit in the storm. Link stepped forward, wincing as the floorboards creaked beneath his feet. This was a horrible idea; he could see why all those people that dared to enter the mansion never stayed for long. But then...what of the rumors about never returned? Granted, they were probably just baseless rumors meant to scare people over campfires or at sleepovers, but the way this place looked, that threat was feeling more and more real.

The air began to move. Something stirred within Link's mind, his senses suddenly spiking. His eye caught every detail in the rotting wood, his ears heard every slight creak, his skin prickled at even the slightest sensation of movement. His heartbeat pounded in his ears, every breath resounded like a roar. The scent of rotting wood and old cloth flooded the air. Time itself seemed to slow. Link spun around, eyes wide and breath caught in his throat, just in time to watch as the front doors of the mansion slam shut and lock behind him. An unearthly roar rose from the depths of the house, surrounding him and instilling a deep feeling of dread.

Something dark flew past Link, missing him by inches. It sped around him, racing up the stairs and stopping-halfway to crouch and stare at him with narrow, suspicious eyes that almost seemed to glow in the darkness. Whatever it was, it looked human enough. It was wrapped almost entirely from head to toe in dark clothes, making it nearly impossible for Link to make out any details.

Link stepped back, eyeing any possible escape route. He'd break a window if he needed to. Break down the door, perhaps. Anything. He just needed to get out before whatever that thing was decided to kill him. "S-Sorry for coming in like this," he stuttered, doing his best to try and keep a professional air about him. Terrifying haunted house or no, he was still on duty. "I think there may have been a mistake, I'll just be going, sorry to bother you-"

"You're not going anywhere."

Before he had time to question the figure's response, it rushed at him. Before he knew it, he was ducking under a swipe to the head, only to be hit straight in the gut instead, sent skidding down the hallway. There was no time to rest; the figure rushed at him again, grabbing him by the throat and forcing him to stand. Link gasped for air, grabbing at the arm that held him captive and clawing at it in desperate attempt to get free. When that didn't work, he grabbed the arm and jumped up, kicking the figure in the stomach and twisting to the side, wrenching his neck free. He wasted no time in taking off down the hall, swerving around the nearest corner into a vacant room full of smashed furniture. He dove beneath a dusty, cloth-covered piano and held his breath.

The figure followed him in, its eyes scanning the room for his presence. Link dared not breathe, lest he be found by the assailant. If he stayed silent long enough, perhaps it would move on, and he'd have free roam to find an escape route. He'd head back, contact the police, tell Fado that the whole trip was just some big mistake. He'd go back home to his grandmother, probably avoid the story altogether. He'd tell Malon about the crazy run-in with a lunatic he'd had on a trap call the night before, and-

Link's phone vibrated and a loud text tone went off. The figure spun around, widened eyes locked directly onto him. Link began to scurry out from under the piano, but the figure was faster, and much stronger. It grabbed him by the leg, dragging him backward and lifting him into the air before tossing him towards the couch, the legs of the couch splintering and breaking on impact. Link had barely landed on the dusty cushions before the figure pounced on him, pinning him down and pointing a dagger at his throat.

"That's enough!"

Link's heart stopped. He knew that voice. His eyes travelled to the archway leading into the room. There stood a familiar, welcome sight: Zelda.

The figure didn't move, but it did lessen its grip on Link's throat. "Are you sure?"

Zelda nodded. "Yes, Impa, I'm sure. Now, let him go!"

"...very well." The figure stood, releasing Link, and backed away. Link gasped for breath, coughing and sitting up. He rubbed his throat, wincing. He wasn't hurt, luckily, but it was still an unpleasant experience nonetheless. Now that he was no longer in immediate danger, he could finally get a good look at the woman whom had attacked him. She was wearing a set of dark purple clothing, along with black wraps on her head and her arms. Around her waist was a dark leather belt, on which was a small dagger sheath. He suddenly felt very thankful that she hadn't felt the need to use the weapon beyond simply holding him down.

"I'm so sorry about that," Zelda said, immediately rushing to Link's side and helping him stand. "She was only trying to protect me. I should have told her about you sooner. Are you alright?"

Link gave one last cough and straightened up. "I'm fine," he replied, his voice still a bit shaky. "But Zelda, what're you doing here?!"

Zelda helped Link stand and frowned apologetically. "It's a long story," she said. "I'll explain later, I promise." She turned to the woman nearby. "Impa, this is him. The one I told you about."

The woman lifted an eyebrow. "Is that so?" She said, her tone dark and thick with an unfamiliar accent. She stared at Link with intense red eyes, eyeing every inch of him. "He's a bit...thinner than I imagined he'd be. And somewhat shorter."

"He's a little different from what my dreams foretold," Zelda replied, ignoring Link's looks of confusion, "But he's definitely the one. I swear it. He was in my visions and everything!"

"...Very well," Impa said, crossing her arms. "But something still seems amiss."

Zelda lowered her head, staring at the floor in shame. "I know," she sighed. "But this is all we have for now, and we're running out of time."

"I hate to interrupt," Link asked. "But I thought I was coming here for an urgent delivery, not being attacked by crazy people and...whatever else is going on here," He motioned awkwardly to both Impa and Zelda. "Could someone please tell me what's going on?"

"We need your help," Zelda said.

Link blinked at Zelda, baffled. "For what?"

Impa stared Link down for a few silent moments, and then motioned for him to follow her down the hallway nearby. As he did, Zelda walked beside him. "You may have already seen the storm outside," Impa said. "It is the work of one we know as the One-Eyed Witch."

"The One-Eyed Witch...?" Link echoed.

Zelda nodded. "She's been causing trouble for a long time now. At first, everyone in Castle Town wrote her off as a lunatic, or just some batty old woman, but she's actually a very powerful sorceress. A while ago, she started attacking people and even destroyed several homes. They locked her up for a while, but she broke out of prison and now she's on the loose."

"We don't believe that she is doing this indiscriminately," Impa added. "Something is motivating that witch, and whatever it is, lately it's caused her to pursue Zelda with a crazed ferocity. It's all too suspicious, not to mention the fact that one doesn't simply wake up with that kind of power and bloodlust."

"But why is she after Zelda?" Link asked. "And what does she want? How did she even get that power?"

Zelda shrugged. "We don't know," she said. "But one thing is for sure: if we don't stop her, we're going to have a lot more to worry about than just the storm outside. We have to find some way to stop her. That's where you come in."

Link shook his head. "I don't get it," he said. "I'm just a delivery boy. I ride my bike around town and deliver packages for people, I get picked on by Groose at school...I'm not anyone that special. Why me?"

"Because you have appeared in Zelda's prophetic visions as of late," Impa explained calmly, pulling a keyring out of her belt and fumbling with the door they had reached at the end of the hall. "It is one of the gifts she has, and they have never steered her wrong."

"I've had these dreams ever since I was little," Zelda said. "I kept seeing storm clouds and thunder. Sometimes there was a lot of rain, other times there were dead trees and plants. Another time, there wasn't any color. It changed every time, but there was always a storm. The one-eyed witch was there, too. She was standing in some old ruins, laughing and using some kind of magic to make the storm stronger. There were monsters of every kind and dark magic everywhere. But there was this one spot of light in the ruins. For a while, I couldn't figure out what it was, but I finally realized that that light was you." She looked Link in the eyes. "And today, at lunch. When I reached for your hand...I saw that vision again. It seemed to speak to me, somehow...it told me that we needed your help. But beyond that, I've heard nothing."

The door clicked open, and Impa motioned them both inside. "Zelda's visions have never lied to us before," she said, "And I don't believe that they are about to lie to us any time soon."

"But what's all that even supposed to mean?" Link asked.

Zelda shrugged. "I don't know. I just have visions. I don't really get any explanation for them."

The three of them entered a small, mostly empty room. There was a small glass case on a table near the end of it, and a few chairs off to one side next to an end table. On the other side of the room was a small vanity, its mirror broken and a few drawers missing. Like the rest of the house, it was dark and difficult to see, but a single candelabra sat next to the glass case, providing a small source of light.

"There is an ancient force that can protect us," Impa continued. "It has been used in the past for that very purpose, but according to Zelda's visions, it has grown weak. In addition, no one knows how to use it, let alone where to find it. If we knew more of our history, we would know better how to use it to protect us from this darkness. That is why we are sending you and Zelda to the museum."

Zelda nodded. "There should be some clues hidden somewhere in there, either on display or stored away in the back. They might be able to tell us how to unlock the full potential of this force so that we can defend Hyrule from the witch before she grows too powerful."

"The museum holds but a small fraction of our history," Impa said. "Time has eroded away much of Hyrule's history, as did the great flood..."

"Flood?" Link echoed.

Impa shook her head. "Nevermind. Musings of an old guardian."

"Either way," Zelda continued, "We have to get there quickly. We're running out of time."

Link shuffled uncomfortably. "I still don't get any of this," he admitted. "I don't really see how I can help, but..."

Zelda placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry," she said. "I'm figuring this out as I go, too. As long as you can get me to the museum before midnight, I'm sure we can figure the rest out."

"If you say so..."

Impa unlocked the glass case, opening it up and gently lifting out a long object wrapped in golden silk and holding it in front of Zelda. "I never thought we'd ever need to use these," Impa said, "But dark times are approaching. Please use them wisely, Zelda."

Zelda nodded, taking the parcel and unwrapping it. Inside was an elegantly carved wood-and-gold bow, attached to a thick leather strap that held a single pouch. Zelda strapped the bow to her back. "Impa," she said quietly, "There's one other thing I'd like to use for this..."

Nodding, the woman reached into the display case, pulling back the lining and revealing a hidden compartment. Inside was an old choker made of light brown leather, on the center of which was a large, cloudy-grey gemstone. Compared to the elegance of the bow, it seemed rather ordinary and out of place. Zelda took the choker and handed it to Link. "I think you'll need this."

Link took the choker, staring at it. "Uh...thanks, I guess?" He said. "What's it for?"

"It's to protect you," Zelda replied simply. "At least, that's my best guess. I'm not sure how it works yet. Either way, you're going to need it. Put it on and let's head for the museum."

After giving the choker another odd look, Link lifted it up and clipped it around his neck. The hooks fastened snugly and it was surprisingly comfortable, but it would still take some getting used to.

"History is a strange thing," Impa commented, striding over to the table and picking up a black cloak before offering it to Zelda. "We know of only our past, and only little of it. One must wonder just how far back it goes, what our true history is, what other paths it could have taken. And most of all, one must wonder if the history we know is really true. Let us hope you find the answers you need in what little we have."

Zelda smiled weakly, taking the cloak and wrapping it around her shoulders. "I hope so, too. Thank you, Impa. Thank you for everything."

Impa nodded. "Best of luck to you, Zelda. If you need me, you know how to find me."

* * *

The storm outside was getting worse, but the house had remained protected. Neither Impa nor Zelda had a vehicle, so Link opted to have Zelda ride on the back of his bike. Castle Town was quite some distance away, but he doubted there would be too much trouble getting there before midnight with the backroads that he knew.

"We'll need to stay out of sight as much as possible," Zelda warned him, pulling up her hood. "There's no telling where that old witch is hiding, and we can't risk letting her see us."

Link nearly retorted that it was pretty hard for anyone to miss a cloaked stranger carrying around a bow while riding on the back of a courier bike, but the storm proved to be more concern for him than he would have liked.

The road was long, and Zelda remained silent nearly the whole way, allowing Link time with his thoughts. The delivery order clearly had to have been sent by Zelda. The time-sensitive nature had to deal with this storm, or perhaps the witch looking for her. As for the package, it was Zelda herself. Still, this whole mess was a lot to take in. Evil sorceress with incredible destructive powers summoning storms and hunting down an innocent girl, and his new classmate not only having psychic visions or whatever, but having psychic visions about him. He kept expecting someone to spring a punchline on him at any moment, revealing that this was all just some elaborate prank. But with every ominous crack of thunder, he was reminded that this was indeed very, very real.

Fear began to plague his mind. What if something went wrong? What if the witch was lying in wait for them at the musuem? Even worse, what if she was following them? What if, either way, they were too late?

Just focus, he told himself. Get Zelda to the museum. That's your priority. That's why you're here. You can worry about the rest later...

Through use of several shortcuts and a lot of desperate pedaling, Link and Zelda made it to Castle Town in record time. Link had rarely ever been to the city, and he'd never been out in it this late at night, let alone in a storm. It was less busy than during the peak of the day, but they both opted to keep to the less busy routes anyway to stay out of sight.

Before long, the two of them made it to the museum at the edge of town. This district of the city was relatively quiet, and they had little worry of someone finding them. Link parked his bike in some bushes, and both of them made their way to the back door of the museum.

"Link," Zelda asked, "How much do you know about history?"

"I make B's most of the time in class if that's what you're asking," Link replied.

"Close enough. Do you mind coming in with me for this? Two sets of eyes are better than one."

"Sure, but d'you have any idea how we're getting in? They're not exactly open this late at night."

Zelda grinned. "I know how to get in here without setting off the alarm."

Link immediately stepped back. "Whoa whoa whoa, hang on! We're breaking and entering?!"

"Well, do you have any other ideas?" Zelda asked, shrugging. "They're closed, and this is kind of an emergency. Besides, if anything happens, I'll handle it. Don't worry."

"But this is against the law!"

"Link, there's a crazy witch coming after me who probably wants to destroy the entire tri-city are who knows what else. I think the legal system is the least of our worries right now." Zelda approached the back door and pulled a pocket knife out of the pouch on her bow strap, sticking it in the frame of the door. "These locks shouldn't be that hard to pick. Impa taught me a few tricks just in case I'd have to do this someday. Never thought I'd be using it for this, though..."

With some fumbling around the doorframe, there eventually came a few clicks, and Zelda withdrew her knife. "That should get us inside. Just be careful not to trip any alarms, alright?"

The two of them edged their way through the door, letting it close quietly behind them. The museum was dark, though not nearly as dark as the mansion had been, and the rooms were full of glass cases full of artifacts. The floors were a plain white marble, and the walls were pale enough to match.

"Look for anything that might have a connection with a legendary hero of any kind," Zelda instructed, "Or anything that was used to protect Hyrule. Let me know if you find anything."

There were a lot of artifacts in the museum that Link would have otherwise really looked at if he weren't in such a hurry. Old currency, sea charts, scale models of trains and locations, and even an ancient prototype model of a pictobox. As he headed further into the exhibit with Zelda, things began to get a bit more interesting. There was an old boomerang on display, a hammer (shaped like a skull, for some reason), and a pair of shoes made entirely out of thick iron ("Who would wear something so ridiculous?" Zelda commented when Link pointed them out. "They probably weigh a ton!"). There was also a whip fashioned to look like a snake, and a long stretch of rope with a metal claw at the end of it. Although the descriptions of the items seemed to bear some sort of link to a hero, they felt more like dead ends than anything. There was nothing stating how the hero had used them in his quest; only their base purposes were stated or guessed at, and the fact that the hero probably once possessed them was mentioned. Still, it was better than nothing, and at least it meant they were on the right track.

"Link, come look at this!"

In one display case was an old, decaying map. It seemed to be a map of a set of islands, completely hand-drawn in fine ink. Marked in red were various notes in messy handwriting, although Link was able to make out bits and pieces of it. He squinted. "Seven-Star Isles..." He muttered. "Triumph Forks...? Hang on, there's something else written here." He leaned forward a little. "It's crossed out," he said. "The writing in red at the bottom...Triforce Shard?"

"Triforce?" Zelda echoed. "That must be the ancient force that Impa was talking about. Why's it being mentioned on this map?"

Link shook his head. "I dunno," he replied. "But it's as good a clue as any. It looks like someone used this map to find it. Judging by the notes on here, it was split into pieces, too."

Zelda crossed her arms. "So, where is it now?"

"Beats me," Link replied. "This map is pretty old; it could be anywhere by now. What I wanna know is why the force was split into pieces and hidden like that, and why. If it was such a powerful protective force, why would they go through so much trouble to hide it?"

"Uh, Link?" Zelda whispered.

Link glanced up. "Yeah?"

"The alarm should have triggered when you got close like that."

A loud crash of thunder sounded, and a brilliant flash of lightning nearly blinded both of them. A strong wind blew through the museum, throwing Zelda and Link to the back of the room. The crashing of tables and glass filled their ears, and the wind howled with anger. When Link's vision finally stabilized again, he could make out a cloud of darkness in the center of the room. A loud, slow cackling filled the room, and a single, sickly yellow eye peered out from the cloud.

Zelda leapt to her feet in front of Link, her bow already in hand. She drew back the string, and a line of light appeared, forming a brilliant, luminous arrow. Zelda let the arrow fly, and it pierced the darkness, dissipating the clouds and turning the mad laughter into a shriek. A short old woman wearing a ragged, mud-brown robe stumbled out, peering down her crooked nose with the same yellow eye that had been staring down at them. Wiry grey hair poked out from underneath her hood, and a set of dirty bandages obscured one of her eyes. She looked relatively unassuming, had it not been for her concealed eye and the fact that she wore a large black necklace, adorned with an enormous red jewel with two smaller amethysts on either side of it.

The hag straightened herself, lacing together her long, spindly fingers and grinning. "You've hardly changed a bit, have you, princess?" She taunted hoarsely.

Princess...? Link glanced at Zelda, whom ignored him in favor of readying another of her mystic arrows.

"It keeps working against you, so I don't see why I should," Zelda shot back. "Move again, and I shoot. I came prepared for you this time, Witch."

"Must you make this so difficult?" The witch said, sighing. "I only wish to take the ancient power you hold within you."

Zelda's eyes narrowed. "I don't have the ancient power. I keep telling you that, but you never listen! What makes you think I have it, anyway?!"

The witch laughed. "Ah, but you do, my girl! It's alive and kicking, even after all these years! The mark you have is all the proof you need! Now, give it to me, or I'll be forced to do this the hard way."

There was a moment's hesitation, and Zelda's fierce expression faltered for a second. But as quickly as it left, it came back twofold. "I'm going to shoot you again if you come anywhere near me!" Zelda cried.

Link pressed his back against the wall, eyes wide in fear. "Zelda..." he muttered. "What is she talking about?"

There was a pause as the hag turned her attention from Zelda to Link. Her eye widened in interest. "Ah, I see you've brought a friend. Tell me, did your visions lead you to him? Or are you so scared that you had to bring a bodyguard?"

Zelda ignored the witch's taunts. "I will ask you one more time," she snarled, "And no more lies! Why are you hunting me down?"

"No matter how many times you ask, girl, you'll get the same answer!" The witch bellowed. "You have the ancient power that I want! No, that...that I need, yes. It is that ancient and unstoppable power that I have a most dire need of, and I will not stop until it is mine!"

A burst of dark wind flew forward. Zelda let loose another arrow, cleaving the wind in half, but the witch was faster. The witch evaded the arrow, dashing forward with incredible speed. In a blur of motion, the bow was thrown out of Zelda's hands and the witch was holding her against the wall with an invisible force. "You've evaded me long enough, Princess!" She screeched. "If you will not give it to me, I will take that power from you myself!" She lifted Zelda into the air, encasing her in a dark, thundering cloud, hovering a good four feet above the ground.

Link leaped to his feet. "Hold on, Zelda!" He cried, running forward. He wasn't sure what had come over him. In any other situation, he'd be too scared to move. He'd run away, try to find someone else to help. But something held him here, something compelled him to stay and fight. Before he could come close, however, the hag vanished. In her place appeared a series of pitch-black vines, sprouting from the ground and grasping Link's limbs, locking him tightly in place.

The hag reappeared several feet in front of him and clapped her hands. "What a courageous little boy you are," she cooed. "It's simply adorable."

"Let him go, you coward!" Zelda demanded.

"I don't believe I will," The hag replied, staring absently at the ceiling. "He's just going to be a thorn in my side no matter what I try. If I kill him, he'll just come back and haunt me like the last one did, and I really would rather not have to deal with any more exorcisms. It's difficult enough as it is." She held forward a single hand, summoning what appeared to be a gleaming black hole, crackling with bright red energy. She peered at it, grinning. "I've been meaning to do this for years, but it's simply no fun to use it on someone who can't fight back. It's not nearly as fun as killing, but this way I've no messes to clean up..."

"Stop!" Link cried. "What are you going to do to her?!"

"You should be more worried about where I'm going to be sending you, boy!"

The witch let loose the crackling sphere on Link. It hit him square in the chest, eliciting a scream from his throat as pain took over his body. The pain faded, gradually being overtaken by numbness. The sound of static crept into his ears, gradually growing louder. He looked down in horror to see his body gradually vanishing before him, breaking off into fragments of darkness and being pulled into the black hole. Link's breath caught in his throat. "Wha-what's happening to me?!"

"Oh dear," the woman chimed. "Did I say to worry where I would send you? I really meant to say...when. You really must forgive me, boy; my age does these things to me."

Link's stomach sank to his feet in dread. "What do you-"

The numbing sensation spread to the rest of his body. The last thing he heard before the static took over was the woman cackling in laughter. Just as his vision faded, an intense and nearly blinding light burned forth, obscuring his vision. Then, the static faded, darkness took him, and he found himself falling gently through a cold abyss.


End file.
